Ross' Realization
by Mannish
Summary: Adventure Time, Yaoi, Lemon, Only people from the group "Dimension Jumpers" will understand this story at all, if you are not part of that group I recommend not to read this at all.


Ross had no interest in Finn whatsoever, ignoring Finn's gestures of romance, and focused on other things.

"Hey, Ross!"

"Oh, what's up, Finn?"

"Oh, I've been good, and even better not that I'm with you."

Finn smiled, and Ross gave him a strange look.

"Oookay then. Did you invite anyone else over?

Finn was standing just outside of Ross' house, and Ross was standing in the doorway.

"Noooo, I thought it could just be a bro's night, just you and me!"

"W-What?!" Ross said with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yup, just you and me." Finn looked at Ross with dreamy eyes.

Finn pushed Ross back into his house, and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Finn, can we please invite someone else for 'Bro's night'? Like Mannish Man! Let me just call him!"

"No, Ross, it's just you and me tonight! No Mannish Man for you."

Finn pushed Ross onto the couch, and then sat down next to him.

"Lets watch a movie!" Finn exclaimed.

"Why not"

Finn strolled over to Ross' television set, and picked up his copy of "Space Guard", bent over, showing his ass to Ross, and popped it in.

Ross Rolled his eyes and crossed him arms, then Finn came over and sat next to him, resting his head on Ross' shoulder.

"Not so close, please?"

"Awwww, please, Rossy? I'm cold, and your body heat is perfect!"

Ross sighed, put his head in his hand, and finally said "Fine, do whatever you want, Finn"

Finn clapped his hand and snuggled up against Ross, and peered over at the T.V. Ross looked, dissatisfied, at the T.V. Also.

After Ross was entranced by the movie, Finn started to move his hand down to Ross' crotch. Ross only noticed when Finn got close enough to touch his penis. Ross instantly realized.

"GAHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I just want to have some fun, Ross! Please, can we please just 'Fool around' for a bit?"

"F-fool around?!"

Finn jumped on top of Ross, and pinned him to the couch, for Finn was much stronger than Ross altogether.

"Finn! Wha-what are you doing?!"

"Having some fun." Finn gave Ross an evil smile, and Ross struggled to get free, but Finn held him down even tighter. Ross was sweating, and had a scared look on his face.

"P-please Finn!"

Finn ignored his please, and bound Ross' hands and feet together with rope that he kept in his pack.

"F-Finn?!"

"Sush, Ross, I want this to be a fun experience for us both."

Finn started to slide Ross' pants and shirt off, leaving it and the end of his bound hands and legs. Ross is left in his boxers, his cock already creating a large bulge. Finn smiled and grabs it through the boxers, and griped it tight.

"You're already hard, Ross, you do like me!" Finn stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Ross' penis through the boxers.

Ross let out a small squeak, closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Finn proceeded to slide Ross' boxers down his legs, and expose his cock, fully erect, and wet from Finn's licking.

"F-Finn..."

"Rossy!"

Finn slid his lips over Ross' cock, and grabbed his penises base with his hand. Finn rubbed his lips down Ross' cock, closing his eyes, and massaging it with his tongue.

Ross let out a higher, and louder squeak.

Finn bobs his head over Ross' cock, stroking it as he moves up and down.

"Finn... Finn... don't stop!"

Finn sucked Ross' cock harder and faster, opening his eyes and gazing up at Ross' face, and taking in the tension locked in his face.

"Finn... I'm gonna cum!"

Finn doesn't stop, he sucks faster, and feels a warmness hit the top of his mouth, and trickle down his throat.

"Mmmpf!"

Finn took his mouth off of Ross' cock, streams of cum running from Ross' cock to Finn's mouth.

Finn smiled and wipes some cum off of his lips.

"See! I told you it would be fun!"

Ross raised his hands

"What?! I thought I bound your hands!"

"I undid them while you were busy"

Ross then grabs Finn's pants and boxers and pulls them down together.

"Oh... Ross"

There is a huge smile on Finn's face, and Ross pulls Finn down to him and sat him on his lap.

"Finn..."

Ross raised Finn's body up and and placed the tip of his cock in Finn's tight asshole.

Finn winces once as Ross penetrates his asshole, and begins to move Finn up and down his cock, using the cum still on Ross' cock for a lubricant.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Ross!"

"I... I've always wanted you, secretly, Finn."

"You know I've always wanted you, Ross"

Finn looked into Ross' eyes, and Ross looks back into Finn's.

Ross finally realizes that Finn was meant for him all along, meant to love him, meant to be next to him, and meant to be the one making love to him that very moment.


End file.
